realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Azetz
Azetz is one of the few Player Character Lizalfos in the Realms. He is a large, powerfully built creature, and unlike most of his race, he seems tolerant and almost even friendly towards other races. He is a mainly self-trained fighter, and is always looking for strong opponents to train with. Background One can only stay still for so long. Azetz is pretty much an incarnation of this idea. He has never liked staying in one place. This fact was apparent from an early age. He didn't seem to stand out much, otherwise. He learned to wield a rather traditional sword and shield, much like the other Lizalfos, from a young age, in preparation to make Azetz into a warrior. The scars he bears on his body are the product of long, hard, unforgiving training that Azetz put himself through in order to use his weapon in the most effective way. Eventually, he figured out his own style, in a sense. Always moving, Azetz found that a moving target, especially an erratic, and always changing target, was the hardest one to hit, not to mention the one that usually survived. He began to incorporate his race's strengths into combat, namely leaping, fangs, claws, and tail. He fought for entertainment, for self-betterment, and sometimes, even for actual power. He rarely combated an opponent in a deathmatch, but when he did, such events were sights to behold, as Azetz unleashed with cold, grim determination the lessons and skills he had brought in. Even with all that went on in his life, Azetz became bored. Other lizalfos slowly became a little predictable to him, and he got bored. He began to neglect his training somewhat. However, a new challenge took up his time. He started to learn how to use a ball and chain, a rather large weapon that seemed almost made for his huge, powerful build. Combining heavy attack with some defense, he found that when used as a main weapon, with a backup blade, he could wear down opponents without even needing to fight directly. He trained hard with the ball and chain, while maintaining a proficient level with a sword. He finally decided that perhaps it was time to explore a bit. He left the other Lizalfos, and went to see if there were others he could train with, and better himself with. He currently seeks warriors of varying styles and powers, hoping to train and enter combat with them, and learn their styles and powers, and make both his own as he shapes his fighting style. Perhaps one day, he will even reach the level of a Dinolfos. Until then, he will keep learning, keep pushing himself, and keep fighting. As he does this, he has determined to teach himself some style of trade, if he's even allowed into a city. He has chosen this because he knows that there is more to life than combat, but he's not quite sure what it is. He is determined to find at least a little something else to do, and if it somehow helps his combat, then all the better for him. He also would like to learn to speak the common language of the land better, since he is not fluent in it yet. Special Skills Azetz is trained with the Ball and Chain weapon, a huge, usually unwieldy weapon, which is almost too heavy for smaller creatures to pick up. While he is still learning to use it to its full potential, he can still bring it into combat and cause heavy damage. Quotes See also * Member: Azetz External links Category:Characters